


The Mountaintop Experience

by Emu_The_Phoenix_11



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Journals, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_The_Phoenix_11/pseuds/Emu_The_Phoenix_11
Summary: You and the Avengers go to Vermont, NH, for a little snow sports trip. You didn't know it'll change your life, but the Cap did. ;)





	The Mountaintop Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing in a dream I had... I really don't know

    It was February, and you and the rest of the Avengers decided to travel to the beautiful state of Vermont for a week, at least. The reason behind this was that all of them had enough of the dirty winter snow, and head to the clean winter of Vermont. So, the Avengers (you were a part of them) all piled into the van, and drove off to Killington Ski Resort, with you knowing it was a pretty hard ski area, and not to mention, _expensive_. But luckily, Tony, the billionaire, was there to help you guys; you thanked him so much. 

Soon, the van drive was done and over with, you were thankful for that because Peter Parker was staring at you most of the 4-ish hour trip. Yes, I said, Peter Parker, as in _the_  Peter Parker, also as in Spiderman. You really liked him, even though you knew he was way out of your league, physically and mentally. You hoped that someday, as in maybe this week, you would confess your feelings to him. Maybe, just maybe, he would have the same feeling for you, but you knew that would never happen, right? 

You tumbled your way out of the van, lugging your snowboard, snowboarding baggage, and other necessary things for snow sports you were about to attend. You realized, after you were safely out of the way, that Peter also was snowboarding. _Sweet! This is going to be so fun!_  You thought, waiting for the other people to unload both their things and themselves out of the dark red van. They finally came, lugging their stuff into three of the cabins, one for the girls, only two, (since Wanda was with Vision), and two for the boys. You unpacked your luggage onto the bed, sorting things into the cubbie things in the back of the room. Also, you placed your warm clothing into the dresser near your bed. 

It was 5 o'clock on the dot when you finished unpacking. You looked for Natasha, Black Widow, and realized she wasn't there. So, you decided you would read your favorite book, (f/b). You curled up on a very elegant bed, for a woodsy cabin. You began reading where you left off, not really paying attention to the world. 

It was about thirty minutes since you started reading, and you heard a knock on your cabin door. Instantly, your head shoots up; you place your (f/c) bookmark in your book. Another knock. "I'm coming, jeez." You yell, stumbling over Natasha's things, finally reaching the door. You slowly open it, peeking your head out. You were greeted by two things, the numbing cold, and a body. You scan up the body, finding Peter Parker. You quietly gasp, your face growing red, from the cold and from something else. 

"H-hey, (Y/N). Do you know where Nat is? We've been looking for her everywhere. But not apparently not the right places." He asks, kind of stuttering you notice, though your not sure why. 

"Um, no I haven't seen her around. When I was putting stuff away, I think she snuck out." You say, looking into those beautiful chocolate eyes; you could literally lose yourself in those.

"Oh, ok. Sorry for bothering you. I'll tell the others to search elsewhere." He says, turning to leave, but you hold his shoulder, making him turn around, surprised. 

"Wait, I saw you have a snowboard. Two questions: Are you fairly good? And do you want to, um, snowboard with me tomorrow or sometime?" You ask partially embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm like almost a black diamond level. And sure, I would love to go with you, (Y/N)!" Steve calls to him from somewhere behind him. "Ugh, I guess I'll see you later tonight? There's a campfire at 7, hope you can join us! Anyways, Bye!" He says, and runs off to Steve, who is looking kind of agitated.

You decide to get on some winter clothes and you depart from your cosy, yet boring cabin. You try to seek out Peter and the others for the campfire, trying to be early so you can chat with Peter. You spot him in a sweatshirt, _cute, he looks really cute._  You think, then after, slapping yourself, not literally, because you don't even know him that well. 

You sat down on a log, thinking about things, when suddenly the boy of your dreams, well maybe, sits next to you. _He sits next to you!!!_  You were pretty much a wreck, red as a strawberry. "Hey, (Y/N). Great to see you not cooped up in that cabin, doing nothing." He says with a smirk, a very cute smirk.

"I was _reading,_  that is doing something. Unlike you, who was probably doing anything boys do, which is doing nothing." You state cockily.

"Hey! Watch it! I was doing something." He says.

"Like what, Spider-boy?"

"First of all, don't call me _Spider-boy_ , it's _Spiderman_. Secondly, I was, um... yep nope nothing, I got nothing, you win!" 

"I always win, you get used to that." You reply, wanting to say more, but is cut off by Steve yelling. 

"Alright, Avengers, time for some fun and a campfire!" Steve's resonating tone partially echos, he gestures to the fire billowing in the crater type thing. You finished your conversation with Peter, so he moved over to talk with Bucky. You somewhat felt odd in the group of friends, since you were the newest Avenger there. You sat there, alone and friendless. They had found Natasha, but she was talking with Tony, surprisingly, and ignoring you. 

It got dark, about 10, and you decided to call it a night. You headed to your cabin, quietly slipping effortlessly in the night, and closing your door quietly. You quickly got dressed into pj's, and lay in bed, thinking about Peter. You instantly fall asleep at the thought of him kissing you. 

 

 

 

 

~~Timeskip of a Boy-crazy Reader~~

 

 

 

 

You awoke to Nat shoving you out of comfy and warm bed. You fell on your butt. "NATASHA!!! Don't do that ever again." You shouted to her.

"We'll see, probably not. But anyways, Peter is looking for you, something about going snowboarding together?" She says, and you answer, "Tell him I'll be out in about 30 minutes." She nods while walking off to tell Peter. You silently mutter under your breath, _don't trip_. And of course she did. "(Y/N)!!! CURSE YOU AND YOUR JINXING TELEPATHY!!!"

You laugh, freeing yourself from the prison of blankets that had fallen off when she pushed you out of bed. You undress, grab warm clothes, and a towel, and head to the bathroom. You turn on the water and wait for it to become fairly warm, and you hop in. You wash yourself, hair and body, in about 10 to 15 minutes, and get out. You dry off, and wrap your towel around your hair. You get on long john's, underwear, and pants, and brush your teeth, waiting for your (h/c) hair to dry. You finish with that and your hair is pretty much dried, so you take off the towel and place it on a rack. It's been at least 20 minuets, you notice as you look at the clock at the right half of the bathroom, and you decide that you probably should resume getting dressed. You put on a sweater-shirt, and a tank top. The color was (f/c) of pretty much everything. You grab a hair brush and quickly get out of the bathroom, since Nat wanted to come in, and you knew she had no patience. 

You brush your hair while walking to your room. You place your pajama's in the dirty pile of clothes you and Natasha have created near  the door. You find your bag, while putting your brush in it, and you also find your (f/c) snow pants, along with your gloves and other necessary things for snowboarding. You quickly put them on, not wanting Peter to wait. Once your done, you look for where you put your snowboard, goggles, and helmet. They were in the closet, so you put them on, except you took your snowboard outside with you. You were, once again, greeted with coldness, and you ventured out to find Peter.

He was all ready to go, and talking with Steve about who knows what. You walked up to them and said, "Hey Peter, Steve." 

They both responded, one at a time though. "H-hey, (Y/N)." I think you can guess who that was, Peter. "Hey, (Y/N). Heard you were going snowboarding with Spidey here. Good luck." Steve said, whilst grinning like the madman he was.

"Yes, I am. And why the good luck? I don't need any, I got Telepathy." You reply cockily, while smiling. 

"Fair point. Just don't do any on Pete, ok?" 

"Ok, ok, fine." You replied, and he nodded and walked away. 

"Hey, Peter. Watch this." You say, and you muttered, _don't faceplant into the snow, Steve._  He did, and you two teens burst out laughing. Steve just got up, brushed himself off, and glared at you two. "Hey you didn't say to not do it to you, did you." 

He still just glared more, causing you to go into hysterics, along with Peter. Steve walked over to his cabin, muttering at how you two are troublemakers. You were still smiling when Peter said, "Good one, (Y/N)! He should have seen that coming, since he is all like, I know everything." You laughed at his impression of the Cap, causing him to chuckle a little too.

"Well, you ready to go, Petey?" You ask and he nods, but what you didn't notice was that he was blushing at the pet name you gave him. You and him strapped in one foot and glided over to the easy trail lifts. 

You enjoyed yourself, as so did Peter, but you two also got really cold after about an hour. So you unstrapped and went to the lodge to get hot chocolate. You ordered while Peter went to go find a seat, next to the fireplace of course. He was waiting for at least 10 minutes, and wondering where you were. He decided to go find you, but when he got up, you came over with another boy your age. _Oh, no. She already has met a boy, before I can tell her how I feel. Great, just great._  He sat down again, gazing at you, kind of saddened. He heard the last of your conversation with the boy, "... It was great to see you again, (Y/N)." He says, while hugging you. "But I should get back to work, Cya later!" And with that, he walks away to the registers of the cafe. 

"Who was that, (Y/N)??" Peter asks in a kind of defensive voice. 

You notice this, and you say, "Jeez, Peter, you sound jealous or something. That was just-"

You were cut off by him saying, "Your boyfriend, am I right?" He slumps back in his chair, leaving you shocked at what he says, but quickly you regain your composure, and you say, "No, no, no. That was my brother, (b/n). Why would you think he was my boyfriend?" 

"O-oh, sorry. I-I just thought...." He stops, his heart racing at how close he was to you. 

"You thought he was my boyfriend. You probably thought about how lucky I am? Yes, yes I am. With him of course, but with someone else also. My best friend, too."

"Who...." He asks, while his face was red.

"You, Peter, you. I am lucky because I have you as a friend. You have treated me like I am something special to you. I really hope I am, because you are my special someone, Petey. I love you, I always have." You say, then realize you just confessed your feeling to him. You hid your face, embarrassed at what just happened. 

"Y-you love me?" He asks, totally flabbergasted. You nod, making him blush even more. "Well, guess what, (Y/N)?" He asks, and you look up at him; a questioning look on your face. He didn't give you a verbal answer, yet, but he does something more significant. He grabs your face, and pulls you into a passionate kiss. On. The. Lips. You were surprised, but quickly kissed him back. After a few seconds of heaven, you retracted your lips from his, since you needed air.

"I love you too, (Y/N)." He smiles at you, with his face red. But then you heard cheering, _Oh curse you, you son of a gun._  It was Steve, of course, and he was smiling at you two. You and Peter were both blushing even more. 

"Well, it's about time, you two. I've seen this coming from the time you met (Y/N), Pete." He looks over at the Spiderman. 

You tell Steve, "You are coming with us, now. Or. Else." You glare threateningly, while you think, _Make Steve into a sled dog until I release him._ His face was priceless, and it turned adorable after a second or so. "Now, shoo, doggy." You say as he goes off.

Peter just looked shocked. "What did you do to Steve?"

"He is now Steve the doggy. I placed a curse-like thing on him." 

"How long will it last?" He asks, still kind of weirded out.

"Oh, until I feel like undoing it. So, probably when I, WIN THE RACE!!!" You say as you get on your stuff, grab your snowboard and head out, leaving Peter confused. 

 

 

 

 

~~Extended ending~~

"I win." 

"So not fair, (Y/N)!"

"Yes it was, and since I won, I get something of my choice."

"Oh great, what now?" 

"A kiss."

"Oh, ok. I can do that." He says, and pulls you into a kiss, but was interrupted by a certain dog. It was Steve, of course, and he nudged you and whined. He most likely wanted to be changed back to human Steve, so you bent down and muttered, _turn this dog back into a human._ There was a blue light, you shielded your eyes, and then there was a humanized Steve. There was one problem, he was naked, you averted your eyes, face red, and Peter lended him his jacket. You three then trudged through the snow; Steve going to his cabin to get on some much needed clothes. 

Your life changed because of that day, and it was a good change. You and Peter were soon married, and had a kid. You had a happy life until your death day, and you were buried near that very same ski area. 

 

~~The End~~ 

 


End file.
